Schizophrenic
by Erotica
Summary: The boys have to play body guard for a skitso seer when a demon wants to steal her alter egos unfathomable powers
1. One Who Sees

{~Schizophrenic~}  
  
By-- Erotica  
  
Chapter 1- One who sees  
  
Humming can be heard in a dim visage. The voice is beautiful and majestic as she continues. Colors begin to come to the image. Like a dream a young woman runs her hand in a fountain. The water crystal clear and sparkling as it trickles down the rocks and over her delicate hand. The girl, is like an angel. Standing there with a beautiful white dress that glows almost holy like. Her skin pale, porcelain like even with the same light to it as her gown. Her hair a pretty sea foam green tied up in two pony tails, a few inces from the beginning another hair band is tied to the first one, making a loop, the hair curving outward in half circles almost touching her hips. The humming still continues as she twirls her hand in the water... when suddenly it turns red. Like blood. Taking her hand back she stares at the blood at her finger tips in shock. Bringing her index finger up to her mouth she kisses it the blood rubbing off on her lips. They change from the pretty pink to dark blue lips stick over them. Her hair, changing to this shade as well, her eyes already like that... Her dress shortens a little and turns black. Then she begins to lick the blood off her hand. And the humming stops... A young man awoke. He had been sleeping in a tree as usual. His hair was long and black spiked up with tints of blue around it and a little white in his bangs. A white head band was under his hair wrapped around his forehead and tied behind him. His outfit was black covering all of him almost, and he stood at about 5'4. His name was Hiei. Strangely he looked a little worried by the dream that he had just seen. Or rather night mare. Which ever you'd like to call it. Once more he heard the humming, out of his dream? Looking down at the ground he saw where it had been coming from. A young woman sat in the grass. The one from his dream! Shiny sea foam green hair big blue eyes and nice features. She half laid reading a novel humming again. That beautiful tune could only be matched by her looks. Hiei watched still, thinking she wouldn't notice him. He tried to read her thoughts with his telempathy... But, there was nothing. Puzzled he couldn't read her thoughts he moved in his seat to look at her better. Her jeans were faded with holes on the knees, the bottoms flared with loose strings from dragging under her feet, the shirt she was wearing was a tight white t- shirt. Hiei couldn't believe himself being intranced by a simple girl. He never usully was. But this one was beautiful, and so innocent. Watching, a tiny butterfly landed on her nose smiling she scrunched her nose as it tickled. She giggled at this and a smile actually crossed Hiei's face. Nothing could be so innocent as this. Playing with the butterfly like a little girl. ~Why did I see this girl in my dream? Is she a demon?~ He thought tilting his head a little in thought still watching her. She rolled over on her stomach as the insect fluttered away she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling like oceans. So deep and mysterious some how as well. ~I sense power from her. But I'm not sure what kind for some reason.~ Like she had heard his thoughts she looked around confused. Hiei blinked and lifted a brow... ~Can she hear my thoughts?~ Looking off cautiously she decided to ignore it, shutting her book she stood up. Curving a hair behind her ear, she walked off with the little paper back book at her side. Hiei watching as she walked off.  
  
..::In the Spirit World::..  
  
"What do you think Koenma?" A girl asked looking at the large screen. She was tall and lithe with long sk blue hair that was tied up in a big pony tail behind her and pretty eyes. Wearing a pink komono and holding an oar at her side. The little boy known as Koenma sat at his desk, looking like he were about three with a passiphire in his mouth. The ruler of the spirit world with a big hat that had a tiny Jr. written on it and black. A horrid looking demon was on the screen, he had blonde hair that spiked a little as it combed down here and there, with ice blue eyes. Shirtless he stood for his wanted poster that was all over the universe. You could see two scars on him both the same over he the front of his upper arm over the large muscle, done with great skill obviously.  
  
"His name is Panic. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Of course!" She siad quickly but not happy. "A terribly powerful demon with a long list of criminal tendencies. Murder, theft... rape."  
  
"Most known are those. My sources tell me he goes after those of high power to rape, stealing their power then murdering them."  
  
"Oh my." Botan said sadly.  
  
"As well, it seems his eyes are set on a particular girl this time. He wishes to have psychic powers so he is going after a seer... The strongest in existence at that."  
  
"Well, who might that be then?" She asked turning to him. He tapped a button on his desk and another image came up. The image of the girl Hiei had been watching in the park. Botan blinked. "This is her?"  
  
"Yes. She is called Naomi Sarenti, she lives in Japan at a dojo. Her psychic power level is the highest I've seen in years... I see it fit for her to be put under the best protection until the mad demon is caught Botan."  
  
"None other then Yusuke shoud be fit for that Koenma."  
  
"Well then, one should watch her, and the others should be trying to find him."  
  
"Of course. I will get on it Koenma sir." She said running off.  
  
..::At Naomi's home::..  
  
Naomi sat in her living room in utter silence trying to rest but like always she couldn't. The room was extremely large, sense her house used to be a dojo. The main room for sparring and fighting was now the living room. A large couch, chair and a t.v. occupying it. Behind her a bit was an enormous window with a view of most of her back yard that went into a forest as well. The walls were a dark shade of green so was the slick wood floor as well. She sighed and heard a knock at her door suddenly. Blinking she got up to go answer it. Botan stood outside the big doors awaiting her to answer the door. She glanced to her right and saw a statue. It was dragon, it lay sleeping on the stone slate, so real looking. Looking to the other direction was another yet it did not lay exactly the same like most twin statue intead of a leg and tail rolling off it stretched it's talons forward like they were real dragons that had turned to stone once they began to fall asleep. It was a bit eerie really. A smile crossed her face when the door finally opened. It opened a little and Naomi peaked out and leaned agisnt it cautiously somewhat. "Can I help you?" She asked her hand on the outside of the door tilting her head.  
  
"I need to speak with you Miss Sarenti." Naomi lifted a brow and loked behind Botan to see the dragons up and walking both insinc with one another. One hissing down Botan's neck and she gasped.  
  
"Death and war seem to think otherwise." Naomi said and opened the door. "But I shall let you come in. Wouldn't want to clean up the blood again."She said and Botan walked in a little freaked out.  
  
Botan sat at the table inside Naomi's home. Beside the small kitchen was a dining room. In her hands was a white cup filled with tea. The steam rolled off it in the air. The room silent for a moment. She was watching Naomi. Who leaned against the door panel to the kitchen, facing Botan somewhat. Naomi staring at the swirls in her tea. "So you see Naomi. Koenma sees it best that you be put under the best protection." Botan said and swallowed. Sitting there made her feel nervous for some reason.  
  
"I understand." Naomi said leaning off the wall and walking into the kitchen. Returning to where she had been shortly. "And what exactly is the 'best protection' exactly?" She asked.  
  
"The Spirit detectives." Naomi lifted a brow and sat at the table across from Botan. The table was short and you sat on the floor on pillows of course. Setting her elbows on it lacing her hands together, then sitting her chin on it...  
  
"The Urameshi team." Naomi said and smiled slightly. Botan blinked caught off guard a little. Impressed as well at her telempathy.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm only used to-"  
  
"The one known as Hiei knowing one's thoughts." She said and lifted a brow.  
  
"Koenma told me you had high levels of psychic powers."  
  
"So even this spirit world as you say, knows of me?"  
  
"Oh! The Spirit world knows of everyone!" Botan said sure of herself.  
  
"This Urameshi team is to protect me from a demon, until he is found."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, why exactly have so many died at his hands. Is this team not reliable?  
  
"They are quite reliable I assure you. Not in every department of course. But still. You see, when he murders someone he does so to take whatever powers they have for his own use."  
  
"Why is it that just now it's been needed to be prevented pray tell?"  
  
"Well Naomi. Your powers are extrmemly powerful. Koenma fears if this demon gets ahold of them, he will be unstoppable."  
  
"Then when am I to be put under this protection?" Naomi asked and a loud knock came at the dojo's large doors. The two girls looked in the direction.  
  
"Well. I'd say right about now." Botan said with a little laugh. Naomi getting up from the table. Walking to out of the room.  
  
She walked, wearing jean shorts that were cut off really really short, and very tight, and a beader that was so tight the lines of her bra could be seen here and there. On her feet were only ankle socks. Botan followed her across the dojo and to the door.  
  
The boys stood outside bored. Yusuke getting a little agitated. "Why aren't they answering the door? Shouldn't Botan be here?" He said rolling his eyes. He was average height with greased up black hair that made it shine, and a green school uniform. Making him lok like a punk.  
  
"Well, perhaps it is they must walk across the dojo." Kurama said trying to calm him down. "Look at the dragon statues aren't thy amazing?" He said touching one. Kurama was Yusuke height with long spike red hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a red outfit which was his usual.  
  
"I'd be careful."Hiei said and Kurama wondered why.  
  
"I wonder if this chick's hot?" Kuwabara said putting his hands behind his head. He was extremely tall, with red hair and a blue uniform like Yusuke's somewhat.  
  
"Why? It's not like she'll be attracted to you or anything." Hiei said and the thug glared at him.  
  
"You wanna start somthin' shorty?!"  
  
"Now now boys." Botan said and they looked at the door. It was open Botan and Naomi standing there. Kuwabara's mouth dropped looking Naomi over.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Naomi." Kurama said taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled at this act moving so the boys could walk in. Hiei crossed his arms walking last of the group as usual. ~It's her.~ he thought and walked past her, a jolt of energy running through him as he passed her. Kuwabara turned to look at her again a little freaked out. She closed the large doors and began walking again as well. ~The hell's up with this girl?! I'm getting some freaky as vibes from her!~ Kuwabara thought and kept walking.  
  
"So uhh. What is a 'seer' exactly?" Yusuke asked as they walked. Naomi put her hands on her hips about to answer when Hiei did for her.  
  
"One who sees." She blinked looking at him.  
  
"Well, we all see but what the hell makes her different?" Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"She sees what we cannot. Into other realms, minds, and the future."  
  
"Ooooh. Neat." Kuwabara said stupidly.  
  
"I prepared you all tea." She said with a smile, her hair flipping with her movements, shining as well. Walking back in the kitchen to get something else. The four sat at the table and Kurama noticed that Hiei had been watching the girl's every move sense they had came. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on one side and across from them Kurama and Hiei. Botan at the end next to Yusuke. Hiei and Kuwabara nearest to the kitchen door.  
  
"Dude. She is so fucking hot." Kuwabara said. Hiei darting him an icy look.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"I said she was hot. Geez." He said leaning over the table.  
  
"Fool. She isn't some porn star you jack off too!" He snapped standing up and all the guys stared at him a little freaked...  
  
"Hiei what was it we discussed?" Yusuke said. "Remember? *Anger management*?" He looked to Yusuke a little pissed.  
  
"What's going on?" Naomi asked back in the room suddenly. Hiei looked to her and she looked sad with the tip of her finger on her lip. That made him feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Nothing. Shall I help you with the tea?" He asked and she smiled as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Is it me.... Or are those two getting a lil' flirty?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Dammit! Why is it I never get the girl!" Kuwabara said pissed.  
  
"Maybe cause they actually have to look at you." Yusuke teased.  
  
"Hey!!! She didn't exactly fall into your lap either!"  
  
"Well, it is rather strange of course. But I don't think it's any need for concern." Kurama said, the only calm one at the table.  
  
"Yeah. Hiei juss found someone who get's him hard is all." Yusuke said. Kurama rolled his eyes at the boy's comment on this. Botan let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you boys jealous of him yet again?" She said teasing as well.  
  
"What?! Jealous of Hiei! You gotta be kidding!!!" They shouted. Botan blinked still joking around act like a giddy girl.  
  
"Who wouldn't be? He's so hot, and broody. That always gets a girl's attentions. Bad boys are so sexy." Kurama cleared his throat hiding his laugh at her teasings, while the other two actually fell for it.  
  
"Really?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hey! But I'm a delinquent too! Why don't girls like me?!" Botan began to giggle a little at this.  
  
"So it's agreed. We all take shifts on watching her right?" Yusuke said... "I'll take, miday then. After school."  
  
"I will take morning then." Kurama said politely.  
  
"I'll take shift after Yusuke." Kuwabara said.  
  
"And I will watch at night after the ass, and until Kurama comes in the morning.  
  
"Really? All night Hiei?" Yusuke asked making sure. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Yes. I need not of sleep at night."  
  
"When the hell do you sleep if you train all day then?!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"He naps when it's convenient." Kurama siad covering for him.  
  
"Really, you all don't have to take out time in everyday to simply watch me." Naomi said bending over to pick up the tray. Kuwabara catching a glimpse of her ass as she did. Instantly he was smacked over the head. "I'll thank you not to think that of me Kuwabara!" She snapped at him. Putting her hands on her hips on still holding the tray against her. She had heard his dirty thoughts, being she is a seer.  
  
"You know you look even prettier when yer pissed." He said rubbing the back of his head in pain. Yusuke snickered... In a split second Hiei's sword was at Kuwabara's throat. Looking forward he saw Hiei leaning across the table supported by his lower arm on it, glaring.  
  
"You'll do well to shut your mouth while you're ahead." He spoke Naomi watching then stuck her tongue out at Kuwabara.  
  
"Ha! Atleast someone has a little manners." She said walking off. Hiei along with Kuwabara instantly turning and watching her ass swayed back and fourth. Kurama giving Hiei a little shove and he fell on the floor off guard.  
  
Chapter 2- Simple Pleasentries----------------------------- 


	2. Simple Pleasantries

{~Schizophrenic~}  
  
By-- Erotica  
  
Chapter 2- Simple Pleasantries  
  
  
  
It was early afternoon a week later. Yusuke's shift to watch her. Today he had decided to bring Keiko along so he wouldn't be so bored. So the whole day they were going to stay on the couch in the living room flirting. Naomi rolled her eyes walking up the stairs to her room bored out of her mind. "Stupid Yusuke." She grumbled as she walked through her door and into the room holding her glass of water. Her room was considerably big with a wooden floor no television just a big stereo, and another door leading to her own bathroom no door to t just the opening. Her bed looked like the master bed by it's size. Like two people slept on it. The sheets and blankets over it were all bright white and clean. Glancing over at her desk were an assortment of things. Papers, with writings on them, some with drawings as well. A pencil or two here and there, with a few books against the wall one laying open on the papers. Across from where she was standing which was infront of her door was her window open. A smile crossing her face as she walked over to it to gaze outside. The sky was blue and clear. She set the glass on the window sill and sat on it her feet hanging agsint the house.  
  
"Not trying to sneak away now are you?" An arrogant voice said and she blinked almost falling from the surprise. Naomi had heard it form above her so she looked up. She couldn't see him but Hiei was laying on the roof with his hands behind his head asleep obviously until she came out on the window sill. Swallowing she turned and stood on the sill and looked up on the roof which wasn't that hard her room on the top floor and all. Her roof only slanted a little as well. She tilted her head cutely and he opened one eye to look at you.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be my night watchman." She said smiling.  
  
"From that smile I'd say you didn't mind." He said grinning as he shut his eye again.  
  
"Do you sleep on my roof often?" She asked playfully, and he cleared his throat slightly.  
  
"Now and then. Making sure Yusuke and his stupid friend do their jobs is all." Hiei said pretending that he wasn't always on the roof or in a near by tree until his shift.  
  
"Then that's why I feel safe. I was beginning to wonder why I'd trust those two with my life." She rolled her eyes playfully and barely shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You are far more powerful then them anyway. You just haven't learned how to control it." He said. "Panic however will learn it quick. It's what he does." Naomi let out a sigh and her face looked a little worried. "You shouldn't worry Naomi. We'll find him soon, and kill him." She was surprised he knew she was worried without looking at her. Naomi bent and got back onto the sill, afraid he would say something about her staring at him. Even though she couldn't help it... she just didn't have the courage to tell him she liked him... Bored again she frowned. Starting to get back inide only swinging one leg in, and Hiei said something else. "Naomi ... Do you have a sister?" He asked and her eyes went wide and hollow like she were dead. She fell on the floor not noticing the pain what so ever. Beginning to shake she held her head which was burning inisde and clenched her eyes shut as she rolled in a ball.  
  
Hiei leaned up wondering why she didn't answer. "Naomi?" He said again and crawled forward and hung up side down looking in side. The glass on the window sill shattered the glass splitting in all direction, with his speed the next moment he was in the room when the window itself shattered. Looking at Naomi she was in a ball whimpering in pain. Still holding her head. The stereo went full blast, and the door swung back and fourth slamming open and shut. "Naomi! What's happening to you!?" He finally said.  
  
"... A vision." She whispered holding her head tighter. For a second he saw her hair dark blue and her eye brows black, then it all faded back to green. This caught Hiei off guard. His eyes went wide. ~They're the same person?! What?!~ "Ahh!!! Don't think anything!!!" She shrieked almost at tears, obvisouly she had heard his thoughts so she must have had no control over any of her powers at this moment so he cleared his mind completely. So he decided to get in her head instead, thinking he could calm her down perhaps. Licking his lips in concentration he peered through her thoughts... They were all rapid, hurting his eyes a little but he paid no mind as usual.  
  
**In a black room with light shining on only her, her body was held up like she were being crucified. The cross that held her up could not be seen. Leaning forward on her knees she jerked in pain. A loud sound cracked, a whip. Again she moaned in pain as it went again. Her eyes shot open and her head whipped back in agony at something else and he saw blood from a wound trinkle down from the middle of her chest and down to her belly button. Something wrapped around her neck, the whip and Panic's face came into the light close to her face. An insanely cruel look in his eyes.Tears ran down her face unable to help herself. Sicker even more, she shed tears of blood. Finally he spoke... "Come out come out Sapphire." The whip tightened on her throat. Another scream shrilled through it.**  
  
Hiei lost it and looked to Naomi. She lay on the floor crying and breathing hard. More of this she would make herself sick. He went over to her and picked her up. Walking over to her bed he moved the covers with his other hand. They whipped at his strength and he laid her on the bed shivering. then covered her softly, letting them fall over her gently... He graced his knuckles on her cheek, the damp tears still there but she had ceased shedding them. ~She's so cold.~ He thought. Looking around cautiously then he threw off his cloak and laid it over her. Tucking it here and there careful not to touch her where she wouldn't want to be touched at the moment, or any moment for that matter. He crossed his arms watching her. She curled up and touched the tip of her nose to his jacket then relaxed finally.  
  
"Hn." He made and walked over to the window sill and sat on it. One foot on the floor and the other leg bent, with his arms still crossed.  
  
..::A few days later ::..  
  
"Well, Hiei tells me that she had a vision the other day." Kurama said sitting in the living room talking with the others. Naomi no where to be found at the moment.  
  
"Is that true?" Botan asked looking over at Hiei who was staring outside the large window into the back yard. His arms crossed leaning somewhat against the wall.  
  
"Yes. I saw it as well when I looked in her thoughts. It drove her mad almost."  
  
"... What happened?" Yusuke asked as they all watched Hiei.  
  
"Not that Naomi would want her thoughts public. But I will say that she saw Panic, he was killing her." He said and swallowed. Botan tilted her head in thought.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"It could have just been a night mare." Yusuke suggested trying to look on the bright.  
  
"Nightmares don't show you things you don't already know. I'd imagine she being a seer she's seen things she can't understand. They see into other worlds.... But this made her loose control."  
  
"Well, she was seeing her own death." Botan said and looked to Hiei. "...Was it that bad Hiei?" She asked. He didn't look at them, he just leaned off the wall, and walked away.  
  
"Damn." Yusuke said. "And Hiei's usually okay with death."  
  
"Not with those, he sees don't desserve it." Kurama said. Kuwabara turned on the couch to look out the big window Hiei was staring out of. In the garden was Noami calmly taking to it. . .  
  
"I think we should do something nice." Botan suggested cheerfully and the group all looked to her.  
  
"Nice?" Yusuke asked lifting a brow.  
  
"Ofcourse! We've all been cooped up here for a while. Naomi especially."  
  
"Well, there's that carnival to night." Kuwabara said turning back around to the group.  
  
"That's a great idea!" She said happily.  
  
"We're going to a fair?" Yusuke said.  
  
"You can take Keiko." He blinked thinking it over.  
  
"She has been bugging me to go to that. I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"I believe Naomi would like it if Hiei went though." Kurama said leaning back in the comphy chair.  
  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Excellent!" Botan said clapping her hands together.  
  
"Whadya mean?" Kuwabara said confused.  
  
"It seems rather obvious that Naomi tends to be taking to Hiei out of all of us the most." Kurama said making his point. He crossed his legs and laid the side of his face on his wrist.  
  
"Yeah yer right." Yusuke said.  
  
Naomi smiled looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a short sky blue satin skirt, sleeve less with a short turtle neck, a slit on both side that went up to her hips revealing all of her pale smoothe thighs. The borders of the skirt were silvers as well as a few silver snow flakes in the front beside the left slit. it was very tight and shined as she moved a little from the material. "Hymm now I have to find my-" She started and heard someone.  
  
"Oh Naomi you looked so beautiful." Botan said. Turning Naomi saw the ferry girl on her oar.  
  
"Do you really think so Botan?" She asked blushing a little.  
  
"Of course." She said with a little laugh. "I can't wait to see the expression on Hiei's face when he sees you." Naomi blinked innocently.  
  
"You think he'll like it?"  
  
"With out a doubt."  
  
"Is that girl of Yusuke's coming? Keiko?" She asked walking over to her closet.  
  
"Oh yes." Botan said getting off her oar that disappeared. "Human girls sure do seem to go for bad boys." She said loking around as Naomi rummaged through her closet for soemthing. She swallowed at the compliment and smiled just a little.  
  
"I found them." She said and stood up, holding a pair of silver high heel sandals. Botan blinked as she put them on and it made her a little taller. Which made her about as tall as Botan. Silver glitter was at her cheeks and her shoulders. Sparkling as she turned.  
  
Walking on the side walk were the guys and Keiko with Yusuke. The fair was only a couple minutes away. Yusuke had an arm around Keiko while talking to Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama behind, walking Hiei with his hand sin his pockets scowling.  
  
"I can't believe you taled me into doing this Kurama." Kurama only smiled.  
  
"Well, you always watch her at night anyways, so just think of it as watching her while having fun... Well come to think of it, you watch her all the time now don't you?" He said smiling at Hiei.  
  
"What?" Hiei snapped like he didn't know what he was talking about it.  
  
"You can't hide it Hiei. I never see you leave when I come in the morning. You simply sleep on the roof or in one of the trees outside. Honestly. You shouldn't hide your feelings."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Hiei said blushing a little.  
  
"Come now Hiei. Are you worried that we won't do our jobs?"  
  
"What? She's a simple human Kurama. Of no concern to me. I have a score to settle with Panic. I want to be there to kill him when he attacks."  
  
"I don't believe that for a second." Hiei looked to him, the fox still smiling...  
  
..::At the Carnival::..  
  
Naomi was walking around with Botan looking at all the games, and rides. The lights about were so beautiful. Everyone was having such a good time. Children ran by with cotton candy. The shrills of those riding the rides in the air could be heard as well. Naomi turned to look at something, Botan looking around still stood there and saw the group of friends walk into the fair. "Naomi. There they are." Botan said and looked to her but she was fascinated at the pretty baubles she was staring at. She threw her hand in the air and waved at her friends. "Yusuke!!!" She yelled and they looked over at her.  
  
"Botan!" He yelled, less enthusiastic of course. They watched as Naomi stood straight and turned with that sweet and kind look in her eyes. A smile crossed her face and she waved as well. Hiei had his arms crossed and blinked a little wide eyed at her outfit.  
  
"See. What did I tell you Naomi?" Botan said and Naomi bit her lip.  
  
"Would you like a piece Naomi?" Kurama said offering her some cotton candy. She smiled taking tiny piece, and stuck it into her mouth and licked the tip of her finger. A giggle came from Keiko who was on Yusuke's back. He laughed as well enjoying themselves. Naomi smiled and looked to the ferris wheel.  
  
"I wanna go on that." She said staring up at it.  
  
"Me too Yusuke!" Keiko said.  
  
"Kay, let's go then." He said walking over across the park to it with his girl friend still on his back.  
  
"Awww. They're such an adorable couple." Botan said and Naomi nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
On the ferris wheel. The carts all had two seats in them that fit four people, two on each side. A roof to them and glass on the sides. Naomi stared out over the park, the lights glittered, and sparkled everywhere. "Isn't it beautiful Yusuke?" Keiko said and looked to him. He nodded.  
  
"I guess." Botan rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"I think it's amazing." Naomi said smiling. Botan turned to her and leaned over looking out the same window right besdie her. She pointed with her long finger to something.  
  
"The lights... Or Hiei?" Botan asked. Naomi blinked a little embarassed. Yusuke laughed a little and Keiko smacked his arm.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"What?!" Naomi was about to touch the glass when it cracked, and broke off falling. Yuske looked shocked at it then soemthing grabbed Naomi from her seat...  
  
The ride had stopped ontop of the seat they were in Stood a demon the held Naomi up by the back of her throat. It wasn't Panic however. "Now I will take your corpse to Lord Panic!!!" He shouted and chuckled horrificly. Naomi swallowed looking at the ground, and how high she was. Everyone down there were like specks. She whimpered a little, unable to move him holding her nerves so tightly it made it hard to think... ~I can't die like this... No! I don't! I saw my death at Panic's hands. Not this bastard. But how?~ She thought. ~If only I could become Sapphire... Then even more will die though.~ The demon held her up higher then threw her forward. Naomi couldn't think, and shut her eyes as she felll through the air. It felt like forever but it was happening in seconds. When she heard a voice echo in her mind... {Death to all, for none can challenge me.} Naomi's eyes shot open and she was safe. She felt herself land into someone arms.  
  
"Hiei." She whispered and looked up to see his ruby eyes. He looked serious.  
  
"Kurama, watch her. I'm going to kill him." He said setting her to her feet and she watched as he disappeared off only see a black blur here and there zip about up the ferris wheel.  
  
"Naomi. Are you alright?" Kurama asked and she turned to him.  
  
"With him about I don't seem to be anything else." Kurama smiled at this.  
  
Hiei punched the huge demon across the face and it fell off as well and hit the ground. In a second or two Hiei was on the ground looking at the demon with his blade at it's neck... "Tell me. Where is Panic?" The demon swallowed in fear. "Now!" He shouted stabbing the blde a little in his neck. Suddenly the demon disappeared. . . "Damn it." Hiei cursed and resheathed his blade. ~I'll kill that bastard I swear.~  
  
"Hiei." Naomi said and he turned to her.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked simply. When she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. His face turning red for a moment and Kurama laughed a little and put his hand over his mouth so Hiei wouldn't get mad.  
  
"Naomi!!!" Botan and the other shouted and she went over to them Hiei just standing there in shock still.  
  
..::Elsewhere::..  
  
In a dank room filled with blackness. Dripping could be heard and a demon was thrown into the light. There sat a throne, and in it... was Panic. "Otanyon!" He shouted and stood to his feet. The weak demon had been beaten by a few other in mockery as well by the looks of it. Not to mention Hiei's attack took alot out of him as well. The demon tried to get up but just looked up at him at his mercy. "Why did you return!?"  
  
"Master I-"  
  
"Do not master me! I told you to bring me the dead body of the seer! Fool! You couldn't bring back a simple girl!"  
  
"She's- she's powerful master... And Hiei, he-" The purple demon graveled.  
  
"Hiei!?" Panic said lifting a brow.  
  
"Y-yes. He caught her as she was about to die, and attaced me within seconds."  
  
"Idiot! Ofcourse he did! Hiei's known for his speed." Panic said and crossed his muscular arms and thought. He looked about the dark place wondering. "The girl must be quite a looker if even Hiei's attacking her enemies."  
  
"He was protecting her master. I saw it."  
  
"Then, the fire demon has feeligs for this girl." Panic thought walking about his throne running his hands over it. "Ha. Then I shall lead them all to their deaths." He said and a wicked smirk crossed his face.  
  
Chapter 3: Demonic Plans--------------------- 


	3. Demonic Plans

{~Schizophrenic~}  
  
By-- Erotica  
  
Chapter 3- Demonic Plans  
  
  
  
"It seems there is one demon alive that dan help us Botan." Koenma said on Botan communicator.  
  
"Oh really Koenma sir?"  
  
"Yes, he lives very far in a volcanoe. Apparently he knows where Panic is hiding as of right now."  
  
"That's great!" Botan said happy.  
  
"You and the boys will have to travel there, the one catch is you'll most likely have to bring Naomi along as well."  
  
"What do you mean Koenma?"  
  
"Well, after we find out where his hide out is, then they'll have to go fight him. So all of them we'll have to go. To keep her safe she must go along as well."  
  
"Oh my. I suppose you're right. I will go in-form the boys as soon as I can sir." Botan said and looked over the city. She was floating in mid-air on her oar...  
  
..::At Naomi's home::..  
  
At the back of her house Naomi sat at a stone table on a cement seat as well. An umbrella above her protecting her from the sun. She smiled her legs swaying back and fourth as she ate her treat. It was flavored ice, home made some crushed ice with flavor over it. Red, it must have been strawberry or cherry. Now and then she would sketch at her drawing that was on the table as well.  
  
"Naomi!!!" Kuwabara shouted running outside to her. She blinked looking to him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked in that tone of hers.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor." He said and she noticed that he was holding a kitten.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have to go out of town until tommrow after noon, and I need someone to watch my kitten."  
  
"Awwww. Of course I will."  
  
"Well, I'll leave once Hiei gets here." He said as Naomi began to pet the kitten.  
  
"There's no need. I have a feeling he isn't far."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yes Kuwababra."  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you tommorow then. Thanks." He said walking off. Naomi smiled and took another bite of her flavored ice.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" That same arrogant voice said and she shut her eyes for a moment knowing of course who it was. Walking out from the shadows of the trees was Hiei.  
  
"Your presence..." She began and poked at her ice again. "Is cold, yet firey at the same time." She said not looking at him until a moment after that.  
  
"And they say you aren't skilled with your talents." He said sitting under the tree staring at the grass.  
  
"Being a seer means you see things that others do not, as well I feel things. Everyone can feel them, just they don't realize why and what they are."  
  
"I see... Wise beyond your years you are." He said leaning against the tree and watching her now.  
  
"You mean for a human?" She said playfully. Hiei blinked caught off guard by this.  
  
"I admit, I dont know much about humans. But if I did, I'd still favor you." He said keeping his eyes from locking with hers looking in another direction. Knowing that sense he had just said that, that she would look at him.  
  
"When my adopted parents were still alive... they told me demons were servants of satan. That I should never trust one."  
  
"You shouldn't." He said slyly. "Most are almost as bad as me." She had put another spoonful of her treat in her mouth and smiled around the white plastic spoon... "I'm sorry about the other day." This time Naomi looked at him.  
  
"The other day?"  
  
"When I asked you if you had a sister." He said with that calm and aloof look of his still.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Somethings just trigger thoughts in my mind. Thoughts that I pushed away, and hid."  
  
"Why did you lock them away?" He said turning his eyes to her without moving his head.  
  
"Because... I didn't want to give in to what I really am."  
  
"...What are you really then?" He asked and she breathed out. Naomi shurgged her shoulders playing in her flavored ice, twirling the spoon in it.  
  
"Something which you can't see. No one can." She said and he didn't notice that she had walked over to him with the kitten tagging behind her. He turned and looked up, watching her sit beside him... Her warmth next to him felt nice, though he wouldn't admit it. Least she wasn't cold like she was the other day.  
  
"... Can I not see-" He started and turned to her. So close. "Because the doors are locked, and I'm not aloud to come in?" Hiei said in a tone that made her feel like running her hands up his skin and kissing him, but she of course, as always, restrained herself. "Why is it... Every one cowers at your name, but I, I want to be near you?" She said looking to him. Her blue eyes filled with so many things. Passion burned in them now. Innocent little Naomi was always the good little girl. But now? Hiei leaned forward only a little and graced his lips against hers gently. He could taste strawberries on her soft lips from the ice. They were cold for just a moment, where as his turned them hot in seconds. . . He leaned off staring in her eyes. Hoping she wouldn't push him off in fear. He was a demon after all. She an innocent little girl caught up in so many things she shouldn't have had to delt with. Waiting for her response she was surprised but not angered. He took the spoon from her food and shoved some ice in his mouth and slowly took the utensil from his lips teasing her a bit and lifted his brows disappearing up the tree. A pink tint was at her cheeks as she stared at her bowl.  
  
That night Kurama walked into the dojo slowly shutting the door behind him. He had a bag at his side and lifted a brow at the silence. "Hymm. Naomi doesn't usually go to sleep until late. Hiei certainly doesn't either." Upstairs Naomi was in her bath tub. Her hair tied and the tub filled with bubbles. Candles about here and there yet she seemed bored. Glancings over to the tiny kitty of Kuwabara's on her towel which was laid over the toilet seat, folded nicely awaited her to get out the cat slept. "Honestly. The worst punk of the junior high and spirit detective's weakness is a girl, and the second worse and his best friend slash rival's is a cat. Some warriors they are." Naomi said rolling her eyes. "Last Kurama's is his mother. Hiei..." Naomi thought for a moment about Hiei's weakness and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue." Little did she know, she was his weakness. "These four are keeping the world safe? Where exactly do I fall into this pray tell?" She then heard something down stairs after this.  
  
"Naomi!!! Hiei!!!" Kurama's voice no doubt. "I brought you over some take out."  
  
"Ooooh. Yummy." She said giddy, and got out bubble running off. Walking over she put the kitten in the floor and wrapped the white towel around herself. It was short and tight like most of her things. Smiling she walked from the bath room to her room. Hers was dark only the moon light shining in through the window on a little bit of the room. She had laid her clothes already on the bed. Unknown to her, Hiei was in the shadows of the room unseen. He looked around to see if he could get out but was surprised she hadn't sensed him already so he stayed still. When her towel dropped. His face went blood red trying to keep quiet. He watched as she slipped on her clothes over her smooth skin. Matching black under wear, a tight white t- shirt, and some short boxer shorts that had blue and black plade on them. He breathed out his nose and she turned cautiously looking at the darkness. At this point he had to drive all thoughts away. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk to the door when the kitten nuzzled her ankle purring. A smile crossed her face and she picked it up and walked down stairs... Hiei breathed out in relief.  
  
"Damn it all to hell."  
  
"Hi Kurama." Naomi said walking into the living room. "How on earth did you know I was craving take out."  
  
"Well, I know Hiei wouldn't let you leave his sight so I figured you'd want something to eat." He said nicely and she walked in. "Have you seen him anyway?"  
  
"Oh." She thought putting her finger to her lip thinking, when she heard soemone's thoughts in her head. ~Best keep that finger away from there, other wise something else'll be in that mouth of your's.~ Naomi blinked seeing Hiei walk up, his thought of course. A grin crossed her face knowing Kurama couldn't have heard that naughty little thought.  
  
"Is something wrong Naomi?" Kurama asked and she kept her grin helping him with the food.  
  
"Oh no. Nothing at all."  
  
..::The next morning::..  
  
Yusuke was walking into his kitchen for something to eat when he heard something in his pocket. Groaning he took it out and looked, he watch communicator to Botan and Koenma. Botan was on it frantic.  
  
Yusuke!!!" He jerked surprised.  
  
"What's wrong Botan? What's goin' on?"  
  
It's Panic!  
  
"What about him!? Have you found him!? Where is he?!"  
  
Well, at the moment he's probably torturing someone down stairs. He's captured me and lockd me up in one of his cages.  
  
"Holy shit! Where's the place at?! We'll come get you!"  
  
The thing is, he had his henchman knock me out and I just woke up a few minutes ago and found my communicator. I don't know where I'm at. But Koenma told me, there's atleast one other demon who knows Panic's location.  
  
"Okaaaaay. Then we'll go to him then come get you I guess. We'll have to."  
  
Hiei, or Kurama should know the location of this demon's home. He lives in Mt. Phobia.  
  
"Phobia? What kinda gay name is that?"  
  
Yusuke!!! Just go there!!! He lives inside it, he's the lord of the mountain. Phobo.  
  
"Alright, I'm on it then. We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
..::Traveling to Mt. Phobia::..  
  
"There it is." Kurama said pointing. They all stared at the enomrous volcanoe known as Mount Phobia. Kuwabara blinked impressed at it's mass. Yusuke as usual didn't see it as that big a deal. Kurama kept a half smile trying not to show he was worried. Hiei stood with his hands in his pockets and glanced over to Naomi, who stood staring at the mountain with those big eyes of hers. They were sad now, with worry in them. She bit her little lip as they began to walk fourth.  
  
"It's enormous." Kuwabara said.  
  
They walked through an underground tunnel which would lead to "Phobo's" domain. There were torches on the wall, plus there was a red glow coming from the end of the long hall of dirt and clay. As they walked the heat got less and less standable. "Christ it's fucking hot!" Yusuke said pissed as they wlaked and they heard something. Turning they saw Naomi had fell.  
  
"Are you alright Naomi?" Kurama asked as Hiei walked over to help her.  
  
"The heat. It's unbearable." She said holding her shoulders, sick. "I can't move."  
  
"Damn. The hell are we-" Yusuke started and watched as Hiei picked her up and turned to them.  
  
"...Well? What are you just standing there for? Let's go." He said and they continued.  
  
"Hey guys! Check this out!" Kuwabara said and they walked over to him sense he was ahead. He was at the end of the hall way staring inside.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" Yusuke shouted. They were staring in at the base of the volcanoe. In the center was a huge flat rock here and there were smallrer ones around it. Through the waves of heat you could see a figure on the large rock. Kuwabara backed up shielding his eyes sense they began to hurt.  
  
"Oh dear." Kurama said wondering.  
  
"I guess we have to go over there right? Where he is?" Yusuke asked and turned to his friends. Naomi buried her face in Hiei's shoulder protecting her face from the burning. Hiei looked around and evreything was black, no one else was there.  
  
"The hell?" He growled. Everyone was gone. He stood wondering how he got in the black room within a second and not knowing it. Then he looked at Naomi and she slipped through his arms like an apperition. "Naomi?!" Hiei stared at his hands and around shocked. "The fuck's going on!?" He shouted.  
  
Naomi sat on a floor in the middle of plain darkness and whimpered. "Where is everyone?" She whispered afraid. Naomi ethced away trying to back away from it all. Scared out of her mind. "Make it stop! Leave me alone!" She screamed.  
  
Kuwabara turned staring out at the darkness as if he had heard her. Most likely he did. "Oh man. What if Panic has Naomi? Where's Uramaeshi and the guys at. Shit." He cursed stuffing his hands in his pockets confused.  
  
"Damn it. Where the hell is everyone!!!???" Yusuke shouted as loud as possible.  
  
Chapter 4: Two in one----------------- 


	4. Two in One

{~Schizophrenic~}  
  
By-- Erotica  
  
Chapter 4- Two in one  
  
Yusuke walked looking around, without any sense of where he was going. "Wait, if we were just in a volcanoe shouldn't I be burning right now? Hymm."  
  
"Yusuke." A soft voice and he turned.  
  
"The fuck?" He cursed staring off and saw a glossy figure walking suddenly... Then he saw it was a little girl with brown hair up in pig tails. She was skipping in a little dress happily. Looking closer he saw it was Keiko when she was younger. "Keiko?" The shape turned to him surprised and he jerked at this freaked by how much it looked like her. ~The hell is going on? Why is little Keiko here? Why is Keiko here at all?!~ He rubbed his face tired and pissed then looking at it again he saw it had grown to the Keiko he knew now. Wearing her school uniform prancing about it. Then she stopped shocked looking up at an enormous demon. Yusuke went wide eyed and shot his spirit gun at it... Just as it hit the demon disappeared. "Damn!" He shouted looking around for it, then saw it. Holding an even older Keiko up by her long hair. "Keiko!!!!" Yusuke yelled running to them to kill the demon.  
  
"Yusuke." A soft voice said and he tripped slowly. Rolling over on his back he saw Keiko standing above him. With a baby. She tilted her head innocently. Yusuke blinked clueless... Suddenly her face went pale and the baby began to slip from his grasp Yusuke was shocked, and saw a hole pierced through her heart blood beginning to run down her dress. He caught the baby then her or so he thought. They both faded through him, like they weren't even real. Yusuke couldn't believe this, trying to breath through his fear.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms, one of them holding his white head band, his jagan visible now. Trying to see where he was. Where the others were as well. "I sensed Naomi's thoughts for a moment now they are gone... I'd imagine she'd be scared if she were alone, and be thinking many things. Finally his Jagan saw something. Hiei saw Yusuke pounding the ground in a fury, Kuwabara slashing at the air with his flame sword, and Kurama stepping back speechless and afraid. "Has everyone gone mad?" He whispered lifting a brow and looking around to see if the Jagan could find Naomi. She rolled over on a large bed covered in soft white sheets. Her gown was white and see through with diamonds and glitter all over it, it was tight and even so you could see most of her features. Sleeping soundly she lay half on her side, and half on her back careless. "The hell?" He whispered confused. "No! Panic has her!"  
  
A whimper came from Naomi's shut mouth and she crept her eyes open. Blinking she looked around. "Huh?" She said softly and leaneding up. Feeeling the material wrapped around her she looked down at her clothes. Biting her lip at how revealing it was, you could see her completely almost! What was the point of wearing it. Naomi rolled her eyes and ran her han over the sheets. The room was enormous, not to mention the bed. Beautiful things filled the room, gold, and jewels. On the maroon cutains were dancing demons at the bottoms. That was not to her taste of course. Turning to get off the bed she saw. A white panther lay sleeping beside her bed, looking to the other side she saw yet another slumbering. "Mmmm." She made and sat again. "Where are Yusuke, Hiei, and the others?" Naomi asked herself sadly. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to find H-" Naomi started, and began to crawl to get off the bed when she heard a voice.  
  
{You wouldn't be trying to sneak away now would you?} The voice echoed in her mind. Naomi looked around a little frightened. She had heard voices many times, but never this intense. Then it hit her, that was what Hiei had told her! Naomi thought and in her mind saw Hiei laying on the roof and opening one eye to look at her and that grin of his. Swallowing she backed up. {Yes Naomi! I do know! I've been watching you for some time. You're powers don't suit you! I shall have them for myself soon enough!}  
  
"With such power you have now!... Why is it you need mine!?" She asked.  
  
{Aha! But my dear! See you are the chosen! You know very well of what I speak! One of the six executioners of apocolypse you are!!!!}  
  
"I am no such thing!" Naomi said still innocent.  
  
{Then shall I speak with Sapphire on the matter then?} He spoke and she gasped at this. {Yes! I knew it!} He said triumphantly and Naomi fell through the bed some how and reappeared sitting on a large cusshioned seat that was like a contorted bed it was black velvet with a metal blue base holding it in place. She looked around afraid and watched as her dress became black.  
  
"How dare you provoke her wrath!" She snapped standing up and her fists clenched angrilly at her sides.  
  
"Provoke." He spoke, the echo gone and she stepped back seeing he was in this room of darkness. Stepping fourth from the shadows he came. Charismatically. "Bit skitso now arem't we?" He finally said walking forward and she walked back until she fell back in the chair. He smirked at this. "Two completely different people in one body . . . Well, two halves do make a whole now don't they?" He asked leaning forward on the chair holding the edges of the metal in her face without being on top of her.  
  
"You're a fool." She finally said. Shaking a little.  
  
"Ooohhh. Yer shivering." He said in a cocky tone, toucing his hand to her face she winced nack away from it and he grasped her chin. "Tell me." Panic started and tilted his head insanely. "How I do go about bringing her fourth?"  
  
"I will not be responsible for the deaths of thousands." She said bravely, her eyes had determination in them, unafraid of him now. He threw her chin away fomr his hand as he leaned up. Naomi paused, her face turned for a moment then stared at him.  
  
"You know... the six were thought to have been killed eons ago. I've heard many tales of them, the one that caught my attention out of them was, that the only female was known to be the most powerful. A devil at that."  
  
"A devil, a demon. Call her what you want. For you haven't a fragment of the strength you need to kill her." Naomi spoke, this obviously pissed him off. He shot a glare at her and large round shakles wrapped around her wrists. This lifted her up the chair fadeing through the floor and poles came up, rising into holes on the shackles, as well a seat coming from behind her short setting her knees on it. Panic walked forward, with a yank he ripped her dress from her revealing her naked body cruelly. Naomi turned her face not looking him in the eyes almost about to cry at this.  
  
"Oh. Now you''re frightened child?!" He asked madly, and tapped her cheek making her turn it towards him. She hung her head, heat pulsing through her body. So vulnerable to him. "Well, you should be."  
  
"Yusuke... It's not real." Yusuke heard a voice say. Looking in every direction to see where it had came from. Then saw Kuwabara walk up with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean it's not real!?" He shouted pissed. "Keiko's dead!"  
  
"Don't you get it? We're on *Mt. Phobia* man. Doesn't that ring a bell? These are all our worst fears and phobias Urameshi. If you let it eat you alive we'll never get to that ass and kill him." He said continuing to walk. "Keiko's not dead man. But if we don't get Panic then he could kill the whole universe! Remember dumbass!?"  
  
"Hey! Don't call me a dumbass you fag!"  
  
"Fag!? Don't start with me! I'm trying to help you! We're all gonna die we don't atleast try. We need to help the others kill this guy. We need your help Yusuke."  
  
Hiei looked around standing on the edge of the base of the Volcanoe staring about again. Kurama ran up beside him. "What on earth just happened?" Kurama asked looking at his friend who stared outward not glancing at him once.  
  
"We're in Mt. Phobia, to get to the ruler of it Phobo, we must pass his trials of fear and phobias. That was what we all just went through. Not many can survive them... Most are driven mad."  
  
"Hey guys!!!" Kuwabara shouted. Kurama turned seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara running up as well.  
  
"You're alright." Kurama said happily but still calm.  
  
{You have passed my trials! Demons! Mortals! You have conquered the worst fears of your hearts, souls, and minds. Done what the weak can not! You may pass to the castle of Panic as you wish!!!} The voice ran about, bounces off the stone. A portal forming in the middle of the large main stone.  
  
"Let's go!" Yusuke shouted jumping on the little rock and crossing on them. Hiei zipping across within a second not needing the rock he was so fast. Kurama got across aswell, followed by Kuwabara who was last.  
  
"Is it safe?" Kurama asked looking to his freinds.  
  
"Come on sensitivity boy. Tell us our path." Yusuke said throwing an arm around Kuwabara's shoulder and waved the other about teasingly.  
  
"The potal does lead to Panic's castle... But I'm not saying that's safe." He said staring at it.  
  
"Alright then." Hiei said jumping through first.  
  
"Hell yeah! Let's kick it!" Yusuke shouted running through into it as well. Kurama walked over shaking his head.  
  
"Alway jumping before thinking they are." He said and Kuwabara paused for a moment staring still. He sensed great powers inside astonished at it.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara!!!" He heard Yusuke shout inside the portal. He jerked and ran through.  
  
Footsteps are heard on a hard floor. Panic walks around Naomi who still sat where he had left her last. Her head hangs shamfully, her bangs a curtain over her eyes almost. Wounds and scratches are here and there. He grabs her chin gently and tilts it up making her look at him. A little drip of blood runs down her pale skin. Panic smirks, leaning forward and licks it off. Letting go he walks around her again. Pacing somewhat. She watches him. "Quite a jewel you are Naomi. I can see why Hiei favors you so." She stares at the floor ignoring him, thinking about Hiei most likely. "Too bad you'll never see him again huh?" He said from behind her glancing to see her reaction..." You don't believe me?" He asked and sat on the seat on his knees as well, his penis rubbing against her bare ass. She etches fourth to keep it away from her, which pushes her upper body forward only. Unzipping his leather pants he shoves it inside her. Painfully she jerks her eyes wide in shock at the pain. She was a virgin in practically every way and ofcourse this was going to her. Ramming her again while he's inside her he wickedly grins. "I bet Hiei can't eait to have this can he?" He growled. She gasped a little as he continued pumping in her. Naomi not getting any pleasure out of this in the least. Panic laughs a little, slipping out her tight ass and zipping his pants up.  
  
"You bastard." She said tears swelling in her eyes but forcing herself not to cry. Making them look blood shot the tears were of thin blood until they ran hot down.  
  
"I told you. We can make this simple." He said getting in her face with those cold of his staring her down. "Bring fourth Sapphire and no more harm will come to you."  
  
"No matter what you do to me or Sapphire. Niether of us will give in. Nor will we love you." She said the last with a slight grin. This earning her a slap across the face.  
  
"Bitch!" He cursed furious. A smirk crossed her face.  
  
"You just wish we were your's." She said looking at him, the way her bangs hung her face and her eyes were darker made her look evil for a moment. Not her usual innocence. He walked to her side and took his whip wrapping it around her neck. Still she looked stern. ~We.~  
  
"Heh, I can feel her. She's near." He growled tightening the whip. A scream echoed through the place and her body shuttered forward as much as it would go. A round blade driven through her back and jutted a little through the middle of her chest. Her head whipped back as it happened her eyes dead like in shock, and pain. Yanking it out roughly he smirked. A trickle of blood ran down her flesh. A tear. It ran down and hit the cold floor.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The devil in you---------------- 


	5. The devil in you

{~Schizophrenic~}  
  
By-- Erotica  
  
Chapter 5- The devil in you  
  
"This is your last chance Panic." She said blood seeping around her tongue as she spoke from his tortures. "Sapphire shall arise once more..." Panic breathed out rolling his eyes. "Savor that last breath." She said falling forward the chain and shackles the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor. Her eyes shutting slowly. Panic backed up, and blinked puzzled some what by this. Her hair slicked shining again untassled like it had been. Darkening and shifting to dark blue. Her skin began to tan a little as well, her bones stretched as well making her taller. She etched back as it finished. Naomi now Sapphire looked to him, her hair flipping with her fast movement and she smirked. Ripping her hands from the shackles shattering the metal without hesitation. Stepping off the stone and looking at him. Rubbing her right wrist and turning to him with a devilish look in her eyes. Her body that was once pale, now tan turned to him taller, still revealing everything to him. Her bare flesh. Now not even minding it though. "Be you the mortal fool who brought me fourth?!" Sapphire said pointing at him, her voice different as well, enigmatic and majestic, powerful.  
  
"You are Sapphire then?"  
  
"None other." She said letting her arms at her sides again calm. Somewhat.  
  
"The greatest of the six executioners of apocolypse. The sapphire devil you are called."  
  
"Call me what you will. But soon you will only be begging for my mercy." She said crossing her arms and cloths came to her body coming up from the floor coming up slowly. A skin tight all over black spandex suit pp to her neck, blue flames on the sides of the legs like tears as well on her chest and shoulder, the black almost reaching her jaw line doing it. The blue flames ran around her wrists and leaving her fingers bare though.  
  
"I do apologize. But that won't be happening dearest. You won't even see your forbidden child before you die." She lifted a brow not flinching at all, not fearing his words in the least like she were a god. Sapphire waved her hand about, the fingers kissing the air. Suddenly she whipped it in a line and the ground shook under him. He slammed against the wall where she moved her hand. Looking into the shadows loosening... She heard his chuckles. "I will command that grande power of yours soon Naomi." He said wiping the blood form his mouth as he stood up. She blinked her lashes slowly. Her face expressionless. Only serious and cold. Frightening by far.  
  
"I am not Naomi... Niether her nor I are your dogs to pull on a leash. I am Sapphire. Death will come to all who appose me!" She shouted throwing her hand into the air. Floor coming up under him and he disappeared reappearing behind her locking her with his arms. She looked at him about to burn him alive by the look she gave him... His face was wicked but passionate looking at her He kissed her ear.  
  
"Wrong. I will have you both." He whispered and her wrists locked together, a large metal tubular figure shackled her once again. "Now." Panic said walking to his throne and sitting on it... He moved his finger beckoning her. Unable to help it she scolwed walking up the set of four stairs that went around him in a square and she stood on the second one form the top like a servant or slave. Bringing her to the lowest of the low in her perspective. "Let us watch the children play."  
  
"Shit!" Yusuke cursed punching a nasty looking demon out. They looked like they were in the ball room of the castle. Like it were a mansion of some sort for royals. The red carpet went up the stairs that went around the wall leading to the top, either right or left. A black blur could be seen wishing around, demons falling bloody in it's path. Hiei. Kurama slashing about with his thorne whip. Kuwabara looked around for something to kill, with his flame sword clutched in both hands.  
  
"This is messed Urameshi!!! They just keep coming! Christ! We'll waist all our strength on them at this rate!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei stood still for a moment looking to him.  
  
"You will. But for those of admiral strength, this is the work out."Hiei siad and continued to kill the demons with his amazing speed.  
  
"Hey asshole! Shut yer mouth for two damn seconds! We're here to get your girl back and you know it." Kuwabara shouted and drove his sword through one. Hiei had stopped in hsi tracks shocked. Not even moving... ~My girl?~ He thought.  
  
Sapphire blinked. Her head up now looking around. She had heard their thoughts. Hiei's mostly. She still stood in the same place as before on the steps. Panic prawled out in his chair. Looking to her he leaned up straight, concerned. "What is it now Sapphire?" He asked, she glanced at him with an evil look for only a moment, which he couldn't see and looked forward thinking of how to get out of this... When she heard his breaths running down her neck, as well she could feel them. Hot and stinging her untainted skin. "I thought Naomi only loved him." He said running his hand up her arm. Sapphire swallowed trying to ignore him. At the moment she hadn't regained her full power back yet. So she was in no place to challenge him.  
  
"She and I... we are one in the same. We see and feel everything the other feels. At the moment... the two of us want to rip your hand off and shove it down your throat." She said turning her head to look at him. Sensing he was about to hit her she swung her foot behind her in a turn as well kicking him across the face. The brute was tall, so she had skills unlike any other she was showing. Spinnning arond and backing down the stiars watching as he backed in pain. Sapphire looked down at the simge shackle keeping her from attacking with her hands. She commanded her telekenesis better that way. Shrugging her shoulder she stared at it, a slit when down it and it fell off in two shells. Looking to where he was, Panic was gone was more and she felt herself thrown at the enormous wall that was a ways behind his stone chair.  
  
"Dammit Sapphire!" She heard him hell. Feeling herself being slammed aginst the wall...Her eyes widened adn saw hands come out the wall, both mechanical... and bone. Dead like they rose her higher on the wall, higher and higher. Sickened y the ones with flesh hangin off the faded bones and decaying. Seeing a piece fall off even to the floor to rot. "I swear! You are the most stupborn creature I have ever seen!" He yelled and Sapphire watched as he floated up to her. She being so high that if she fell, she would surely die. The hands letting go more soming out and wrapping barb whire around her wrists that were above her head and her ankles together.  
  
"And you Panic are the most grotesque being ever created... Terrible god took no pity on you whatsoever."  
  
"Shut your mouth whore!"  
  
"Shut my mouth?" She growled snapping at him leaning forward the wire pierving her flesh she not seeming to mind at the moment. "You brought this upon yourself Panic! Soon you shall be at Satan's feet. Your tears will steam against the hot rocks as they roll off your weka skin... Skin that rips and tares to easily." She said lickin her lips. "Then he shall dine on your blood. That of which not even I wouldn't drink. He however dowsn't mind. As long as it's blood. Especially that of which from.... Suffering." Sapphire spoke, hissing the last word. "They say... When you eat the eyes of a demon, you see their sins."  
  
"Your sins would be endless no wouldn't they Sapphire. Naomi seemed so content on not letting you come fourth."  
  
"Naomi... took pity on you. Felt sorry for such stupidity. She is an inocent after all. She knows not of war and sufferage. That which I have mastered over the years.  
  
"I grow tired of this." He said and the wires tightened on her... Pulling her into the wall until she was half way in it blood running for the wounds. Like an ornament on the front of a sail ship. Panic began to fly down, crossing his arms the last he heard of her for now was a whisper.  
  
"You don't deserve that gift of death."  
  
"Panic!!!" Yusuke yelled walking into Panic's enormous black room. Hiei walked in after him his arms crossed and unwounded. Kurama next with a rear and a tear in a few places. Kuwabara had taken off his shirts a few scratches here and there... The first thing they see is Sapphire high up on the wall hanging there like she were dead. Naked with tears of her clothing that she had here and there, scratches and wounds, blood, marks on her breasts espeically. Meanign he had been raping and abusing her.  
  
"Naomi?!" Kurama shouted scared at this image. About to run over there when Hiei moved his sword infront of him, keeping him from going. "Hiei." He asked watching the fire demon. In a second he ripped off his cloak and threw it to the ground. What he always did when he fought.  
  
"Holy shit man. Is she still alive?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, She's barely there." Kuwabara said staring off at her.  
  
"Either way... Panic won't be for long." Hiei said flipping his blade. Yusuke blinked, watching Hiei. That cold expression, and bad ass at the same time as usual but something else in it. ~Somebody's pissed.~  
  
"Ahh. If it isn't my old friend Hiei." Panic said appearing on his throne. ~More like esecutioner with that look.~ Yusuke thought stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Urameshi." Kuwabara started, standing next to him and whispered. " I can feel it all around me. Hiei's power's rising for one, this guys is off the roof as well... And Naomi's is completely different now."  
  
"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke said leaning over to him. "In this code of Hiei's yer always tlaking about. What's it say about women?" Kurama blinked thinking.  
  
"Well, nothing in particular that I know.'  
  
"Hush!" Hiei snapped looking at them all. "I will take him on myself. It's my battle now." He said walking forward slowly.  
  
"Damn... Go Hiei!!!" Yusuke shouted like an idiot. When they heard something. Looking at Sapphire on the wall the barb wire was being sucked into the wall almost completely off, which meant she was about to fall. Within a second she hit the cold floor below her.... Panic glanced back then, at Hiei.  
  
"Persistant that lil' girl of yours Hiei. Won't fucking die." He said like it were nothing. Hiei watched Sapphire's body.... She fell on her knees, a side view of her could be seen her head faceing left of the room. She lifted her head and looked to them, pissed. Sedistic in her eyes hunger to kill. Panic jumped up form his seat. "See what I mean. She falls from 100 fucking feet in the god damn air and she's still breathing! You whore!" He yelled, and pointed at her. "Just lay down like the bitch you are!" Ignoring these words she stood up, three metal pieces came to just barely covering her places. One over each breast, made of a dark green metal with curves and things on it. A wonder how they stayed on.  
  
"I will never die Panic. I told you... No matter how many pains you inflict upon me, I will always arise again." She said and threw her arms outward a capre coming to her, tieing in front on her collar bone, dark blue velvet, and flowed to the floor. Walking down the steps to the flat floor it fell around her rolling as she moved, open a little infront revealing line down her. Majestically she walked, with a glint of death in her dark blue eyes. Still like oceans, the only thing, her and Noami had in common. "I am the god of death. No one shall challenge thine power."  
  
"Oh really? Then why pray tell were you just dieing on that wall!? I put you there bitch! And I can do it again!" Sapphire threw her hand out at him, her eyes still the same.  
  
"You will pay for laying your hands on me Panic... Now I shall send panic through your body." She threw her arm to her left slicing the air and he was throne back into his seat again. Hitting the stone hard. Sapphire watched as a blur moved over to Panic. On the stone was Hiei as well aking his sword the blade aimed at at his heart, demonicly he caved a heart around it not very deep then slanting the blade he drove it through him hard.  
  
Chapter 6: Epilogue--------------------- 


	6. Epilogue

{~Schizophrenic~}  
  
By-- Erotica  
  
Chapter 6- Epilogue  
  
  
  
"Well. I'm glad that's finally over with." Yusuke said, running his hand over his shiny hair looking to his girlfriend who was wrapping a bandage around his other arm. Kuwabara sat in another chair and sighed.  
  
"I hope so atleast." He said. "I wonder where Hiei are Naomi are now?" He said looking around. Kurama leaned against the door and looked to them.  
  
"I think Hiei and her stayed at the castle."  
  
"Really? They're gonna live there?!"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Well, fits them. Dark, dank, smooth, and tormented." Yusuke said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah... Guess yer right." Kuwabara said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Hiei sat in Panic's throne now. Shirtless, a wound on his right arm sitting there arrogantly by himself at the moment. When a hand ran over the back of the throne that was above his head a bit being he was short. It went down his chest and he grinned knowing of course who it was. Watching as she walked around and got in his lap. She whimpered and licked his bloody wound, with her long tongue. He curved a stray hair behind her ear, like Naomi always had.  
  
"My little devil."  
  
  
  
~~~~~*The End*~~~~~ 


End file.
